


A Bit Eager, Supergirl

by VULTURECHEST



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VULTURECHEST/pseuds/VULTURECHEST
Summary: Kara and Lena have a little accident when Kara gets excited but they're still cute and Kara just loves her girlfriend a lot.





	A Bit Eager, Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome ! I hope you all enjoy, I just love love man ! Here we gooooo !!

They were in the Emergency Room. Kara was riddled with guilt whilst Lena was more uncomfortable, having held a large tissue to her bleeding nose for over an hour. It may have stopped bleeding for all she knew but having tissue hovering over most of her face made for a good excuse to not currently confront what had just happened.

Not speaking was sort of becoming ridiculous though.

They’d been dating for a few weeks after Kara made a flustered confession of love in Lena’s office. Said confession followed a particularly strange day where in Kara attended a pride parade as Supergirl and witnessed so much love. She understood, looking at all of those people from every background celebrating without shame that it was time for her to do the same. Kara had thought about it for a long time, every lunch date with Lena brought her closer to coming out. Her sexuality was something she had always knew was complicated, she loved who she loved but her awkwardness and fear of standing out forced her to embrace the more ordinary aspects of her life. 

Except, she then concluded that there was nothing abnormal about wanting to be with the person who makes you feel like the whole world is in your hands. When just a hug from them is like coming home after escaping chains. Every shared moment flips your world with its intensity, no matter how small because you just want to feel everything they have to offer. With this epithany, Kara flew to Lena and told her that she was super girl and super bi and definitely in love with Lena. It was romantic in every way and so was every date to come until their first heated make out session, Kara’s eagerness broke Lena’s nose, bringing them to this (pretty awkward) moment.

“Kara, love…” Lena didn’t really know what was the right thing to say. She’d already stressed that it was fine earlier. Kara looked at her. The intensity was disarming, she looked like she’d just crushed a baby bird. Then she was rambling.

“I know I said it before but I’m so sorry, mega sorry…Oh my god how did I let this happen to you…” It kept going. Apologising, then chastising herself in Kryptonian. It was almost funny? It wasn’t, Kara was distraught. Lena decided to cut her off.

“Honestly I’m fine, you said so yourself, it’s happened before. I mean it’s an accident…” Comforting Kara was difficult in this situation, there weren’t many experiences she could compare it to if she was honest. She held no resentment though. Kara on the other hand…

“I just can’t believe it, I was just excited and too forward and-“ She cut herself short.

“Should we break up? Is this possible? There’s a reason I’ve never had a rampant dating life.” A seriousness overcame her. Lena didn’t really know how to respond, she was being dumped. She had to stop that right away.

“No! No way. Unless that’s what you want but I don’t want that, I just want you. Just…just try not to break my nose every time we kiss.” It was said like a joke but they both knew it was too soon. Lena sighed. “It sounds bad when I say it out loud but you didn’t mean it, you know? It was just something that went wrong. If Maggie accidentally pushed Alex out of bed and broke her nose, that wouldn’t warrant a break up, it’s just a mistake.” She looked to Kara softly, a gentle smile on her lips as she lowered the ridiculous tissue, awkwardly tossing it into the nearby trash can before returning.

Kara tilted her head onto Lena’s shoulder as Lena put her finger through her hair.

“I don’t want to lose you because you like kissing me too much and broke my nose. I’m tough, I trust you enough that I believe this is isn’t going to happen again. If we find that this relationship is too dangerous then we can take precautions but for now we can just try, for each other.” She was quiet as she spoke into Kara’s curls, now having her arms wrapped around her. “We deserve to be happy after going through so much together and finally being able to have this intimacy with one another. I love you.” Lena kissed Kara’s head.

After a few seconds Kara lifted her head to look at Lena. 

“I want to try. For you, I’d do anything for you…” She smiled at Lena and they both started laughing softly as they realised - not for the first time - the ridiculousness of their situation and how cheesy Kara could be. 

Kara leaned in to kiss her softly - and successfully this time. 

There was nothing like this feeling, the touch was brief but it seemed to have pulled both girls’ hearts to a stop. They truly did love each other. They’re story was complex and unique in so many ways but the foundations of their devotion were so simple. Just two heroes kissing in an emergency room, Kara’s glasses bumping Lena’s nose a little and Lena stopping to wince, Kara pulling away immediately but stroking Lena’s hair and staying close enough to feel her breath on her skin until they were interrupted by a X-ray results wielding doctor but they had later to get lost in each other, even if they had to be extra gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I haven't written fan fiction since I was like fourteen so I hope you enjoyed, friends!


End file.
